


Wedding Jitters

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is nervous about performing a new duty as captain of the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Jitters

Jim straightened his dress uniform for the fifteenth time and tried to look at his reflection in a shinier part of the bulkhead. His hair was flat right? It had to be flat. If he had a cowlick it was all anybody was going to talk about at the reception. Why did he ever say yes? He was a starship captain. He boldly travelled space and discovered new life. He didn’t do this.

Jim peeked out of the small alcove and saw that most of the guests were seated. It was almost time. He jumped as a hand fell on his shoulder and turned to see McCoy.

“Jeez, I’ve seen med students doing their first dissections that were more relaxed than you.”

“Well it’s not like I’ve done this before, Bones. It’s uncharted territory.”

“We’re out here for the long haul, Jim, you better get used to it. Just try to be happy.”

“Right, happy,” Jim said, and gave a smile that was so wide it was more creepy than charming.

McCoy rolled his eyes and went to sit down.

Jim made his way out of the alcove and up to the altar as the music started up. As he turned around to look at the rows of smiling faces he found his shoulders dropped a little, and his faced relaxed into a true smile. This was a good day.

The couple came towards him and Jim had to admit the Carol looked really pretty in white.

The music stopped and Jim took a deep breath and began.

“Since the days of the first wooden vessels, all ship masters have had one happy privilege: that of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony.”

The End


End file.
